Bad Day
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Teddy Bear 'verse: Post "Happy Girl", Jamie has to go into work on her day off. Vince tries to convince her otherwise, but to no avail. Vinwell.


**Hey, it's a new story! My Teddy Bear 'verse gets another fic. In case some of my readers don't know, the two latest fics in this 'verse ("Of Cozy Fireplaces And Hot Cocoa" and "Happy Girl") have come from my own experiences as a waitress. This one is **_**definitely**_ **no different. **

**I do not own The Cape. **

_**Bad Day**_

Jamie Faraday threw her phone to the side in aggravation, trading it in for a pillow on her side of the bed. The twenty-three-year-old flopped down face-first onto the pillow and released her frustrations into it. Her husband Vince just scooted closer to her and rubbed her back as gently as he could. It was all he could do; the last thing that he wanted was for her to go off on him too.

"_Why_ are they always trying to bother me on my day off, huh? Everything goes wrong on _my_ days off, and I feel obligated to go, just because I'm a good person," she grumbled into her pillow, her voice cracking like she was about to cry.

Vince pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her hair. "You don't have to say yes," he whispered gently.

"Unfortunately, I do. Maternity leave, remember?" Jamie reminded her husband of her growing tummy. She was about five months along with a little boy, who would be named after his father. "I've got to make as much as I can, seeing how I've probably only got a few weeks left."

"Right, because we don't have enough money already," the cop began, giving her a look. "Baby, you remember what the doctor said, right? If you keep on working these hours like this, it could hinder more than help," he leaned forward to kiss her eyelid for better measures.

"I'll be fine. Take breaks in between, drink plenty of water," the brunette snuggled into her husband's chest, "don't you trust my judgment?"

Vince chuckled quietly into her ear, making his wife smile. "I think I'll trust it better after you get some coffee in you. First, you bitch about how you get asked to come in on your day off, and then you say you want to go in."

Jamie whined, a prominent pout on her lips. "Hush. I'm pregnant, hormonal, and caffeine deprived." Her husband just kissed the top of her head and got up from his side of the bed. "Don't be gone too long, okay?"

The cop managed to grab their coffees and bring them back in a record speed. "So," he added as he handed his wife her large mug of coffee, "by this weekend, our new chief will be announced."

"Oh, honey, that's great!" the pregnant waitress sat up with a forced effort, stealing a quick kiss as her husband joined her back in bed. "Have you prepared your speech yet? 'Cause you have to know that you got the title hands down."

"Babe, don't jinx me," Vince told her, laughing at her expression as she just stared at him in the way that let him know that he was being an idiot. "Okay, okay, no, I haven't made a speech yet, but I'll make it up as I go."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Right. Because it worked so well when you went to talk in front of our family and friends at my graduation party…"

"Well, it worked out well when I went to propose to you, didn't it?" He reminded her, gulping down the hot beverage that should have scalded his throat.

The future mother just flushed and began to drink more of her coffee. "Great comeback, honey," she murmured shyly.

Vince kissed his wife's cheek. "I try. Now, how's my boy this morning?" he asked, setting his mug on his bedside table and directing his attention to Jamie's baby bump.

"I think he must be sleeping still. He hasn't been moving around much since I woke up," Jamie said, beaming exuberantly as her husband hugged her around her waist and rested his head on top of her belly.

"You're gonna be a fighter, you know," the cop whispered down at the bump. "Just try not to give your mom too much trouble, okay?" He chuckled as he caught his wife smiling down at him lovingly. Their eyes met, and in turn, Vince cupped her face in his hand.

"And you're gonna be an amazing dad," Jamie told him sincerely, placing her hand over his.

"You'll be an even better mom," He kissed her gently. "That reminds me, are you going in this morning or not?"

"I might as well. I'll call and make an appointment at the doctor's office so we can talk to Dr. Byrd and about putting me on maternity leave. That way we can get professional judgment as to what I can and can't do," the brunette decided thoughtfully, "if I need to go on maternity leave early, then at least I'll have worked this one last time before the baby gets here."

"God, I can't believe we're gonna be parents, Jamie," Vince chuckled in spite of that thought, a grin growing on his face.

"Oh, I can believe it. We did plan it, dear," she smiled back at him, taking a finger to tap at his lips.

As the couple went to kiss again, the brunette's phone began buzzing once more. Jamie cursed under her breath, growling as she reached for her phone.

Vince watched as his wife checked her new messages. "What now?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm going to murder him. Sam's just making sure that I can still work for him this morning," Jamie sighed and slid out her QWERTY keyboard to compose her reply, just a little zealously.

"I'll help you hide the murder, babe," the blonde cop grinned and kissed his wife's temple before reaching back over for his coffee mug.

The pregnant brunette just shook her head as she threw her phone aside again. "I'm going to need an IV of coffee for this, I'm sure of it…"

**I must be spoiling ya'll with two new fics! Anyways, reviews are loved.**


End file.
